1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive seat, and in particular to a ventilated seat of an automobile, which permits an air ventilation to be made with an aroma or fragrant smell from within the seat to the interior of the automobile.
2. Description of Prior Art
In automobile, there has been known a ventilation using the seat, in which an air, or a hot air or cooling air is sent from within the seat for air circulation or air-conditioning purpose in the cabin of the automobile. Such seat is generally referred to as "ventilated seat".
Hitherto, the ventilated seat has only for its purpose an air ventilation, and has not contemplated addition of an aroma or a sweet smell therewith.
Recent days find many drivers caring to deodorize air in their cars and automobiles with a fragrant smell and making the car interior better, by use of a perfume or an aromatic. Where the ventilated seat is provided in the car, the driver or occupant on the seat places the aromatic at either the forward or rearward areas of the car cabin, considering a circulation of an aromatic air therein.
However, practically the aromatic air smells at a very limited range about the aromatic body, and does not sufficiently smell over a whole cabin of the car. This problem is dealt by the Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 56-140355 which discloses a ventilation mat for seat, but it merely recites the provision of a ventilating device and aroma generator within a mat separate from the seat, leaving thus a problem in terms of its non-applicability to the seat per se.